


Wedding Cake

by Good_bi_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Dean Winchester Wedding - 14 February 2021, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Character Study, Dean Winchester Character Study, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_bi_Dean/pseuds/Good_bi_Dean
Summary: This is based on the Fan Event of the Destiel wedding, Valentines day 2021. The story centers around Dean and Cas mainly. The reader is free to assume the rest of the guest list, including themselves. Also feel free to share your wedding experiences in the comments-- what guests did you interact with or what did you overhear or see? And if you want to sign the guest book, go to my other writings to find the guest book to sign!!!
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Wedding Cake

The roadhouse was packed for the occasion. Dean couldn’t believe how much outpouring of love the two of them had received ever since they had announced their engagement. Maybe it was just different in heaven. Homophobia did not exist here. Or maybe his loved ones never would have minded and he’d been hiding his true self all those years for nothing.

Well not nothing exactly. It was something he had struggled to come to terms with. Dean, of course, was his own worst critic and he realized that in moments of self-awareness. Those moments seemed to be happening more often now.

Was it being in literal heaven? Or was it the man at his side who helped him to see himself and know himself without the old fears that had once held him down? Probably both. But standing next to his angel, hand in hand, like this… this would be heaven no matter where they were.

Dean chuckled. He remembered Cas telling him about a line in a song that put Dean in his mind. “The only heaven I’ll be sent to, is when I’m alone with you.” They were surrounded by friends and family and thunderous applause as they had just embraced in their first kiss as husband and husband. They were anything but alone, but they were most definitely in heaven-- in every sense of the word.

They had enjoyed a really long engagement. As much as Dean had looked forward to today, he didn’t want to be cheated out of a single step in the process. He wanted... well it sounds corny to dean’s mind, but he wanted to court that beautiful blue eyed seraph. Cas deserved that. Cas deserved to be taken on dates, to be wooed, to be made to feel special, desired, and appreciated.

Dean enjoyed showing Cas what human dating was, and taking him through the entire process. He had always loved teaching the angel human things, and Cas had invariably been such an eager student. Dean thought about all those angels back in their earth days-- always teasing Cas for being in love with “humanity.” Now Dean’s face warmed in a mix of pride and embarrassment, as the truth dawned. That word, "humanity" had always meant him.

Cas wanted to learn about humanity to help himself better understand Dean. And Cas understanding Dean helped Dean understand Dean. The hunter was a little embarrassed about the way he had treated Cas on earth, how he was always pushing him away. “I was… I didn’t know it but I was punishing myself,” Dean had said gazing into the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. “I didn’t think I deserved you. The happiness you made me feel.”

Cas’s face had filled with such a mix of emotion. His hand had reached up to gently cup the side of his hunter’s face. His eyes said much more than his words, the soft plaintive tone simply murmuring, “Oh, Dean.”

“Thank you,” Dean had told him, “for helping me to understand myself. To find the better part of me. To find the part of me that taught me how to accept your love for me, and to feel deserving. To be loved and give love in return. I can’t imagine a perfect eternity without you here, without you by my side.”

He had worked his private admission into his wedding vows. He wanted everyone to know what Cas meant to him. After all the time he had spent repressing, denying, and attempting to subdue these feelings, he now wanted to just shout them throughout the universe.

“Dean,” Cas’s gravely voice broke through his introspection. “The photographer wants us to move over to the cake now.”

“Sorry,” Dean growled faintly. “I was enraptured.”

“Dean, is that a dad joke?” Did Cas sound uncertain or mildly annoyed? It was sometimes hard for Dean to distinguish.

Dean just let his glowing face testify to his sincerity. His low voice dropped even further to an intimate tone, “No, it’s the truth.”

Cas himself beamed at the words. Looking handsome in his wedding tux. Cas felt the familiar stirring from his heart to… well everywhere. If he was meant to feel only pure and innocent love in this moment, he was failing. As much as he appreciated being surrounded by their loved ones, Cas couldn’t wait to get his big ol’ lumberjack alone.

So much of this day, though etched in Dean’s mind for eternity, won’t come back to him in images, but thoughts and feelings and even past memories. It wasn’t the decorations of the roadhouse he would remember, or the sea of flannel, or even Ash arm wrestling with Elvis. He was in his own world that only contained himself and Cas, as if in a magical bubble. Looking at pictures later, he would so often be surprised by things happening right next to him. He only had eyes for the love of his life and as both cliched and yet nearly literally true it was… Dean was on cloud nine.

Dean chuckled at the sight of their unique wedding cake- a tower of pies. Cas and him modeled in various ways, to display the “cake”, to draw attention to the wedding topper of one man and one angel (turns out you can get anything made custom in heaven). Dean flashed his "blue steel" and Cas rolled his eyes. They posed for all the various traditional shots and then picked out the chocolate silk from among the various pie flavors, for their first slice to feed each other. They clowned around, as the photographer snapped several candid shots of them brandishing the pie slicer as a weapon, each pretending the other was some monster the one was hunting, jokingly threatening to stab each other. There were no monsters in heaven, but Dean and Cas were still hunters at heart. Some smart ass called out, “Hey save the stabbing for alone time will ya,” and everybody laughed.

Finally they got focused as the photographer took the shots of the two of them holding the slicer together, hand over hand, and pressing into the creamy delicious looking dessert. _It makes my mouth water almost as much as he does_ , Dean thought-- and he telegraphed that message to Cas when their eyes met. The expression he got in return told him that Cas got the picture. “I’m going to eat you up later,” the angel’s silent missive communicated with flawless clarity.

Even later, when they look at these pictures together, they will joke about how intensely they are “eyefucking” one another. Dean’s chagrined admission: “I knew what it felt like to look at you, but I never knew how obvious it must have been to everybody else who could see us.”

“Uh… yeah,” Sam would say, “Just a bit.”

“Hell even I could see it,” Pamela would offer. Everyone would laugh.

It was the kind of conversation that they would have over and over and none of the players ever seemed to tire of their lines. We all have those favorite stories in our families. Sometimes Sam would add, “the number of times I thought to myself… ‘you two know people can see you right?…’” and then Dean would usually punch him in the arm and say, “jerk.” Sam had taken to saying, “I love you too bitch.” The more things change, in heaven, the more they stay the same. It no longer seemed important to hide their brotherly love behind insults, but they enjoyed keeping up the tradition.

Again the photographer's voice pulled Dean out of reverie. She was saying here you stand like this, you here… Dean pretended not to like the fussing. “Hey it’s heaven won't the pictures turn out perfect no matter what?” The photographer sniffed, “I take pride in my craft, now scoot.”

“Ok, now you’ve each got your slice in your hand. The tradition is that you feed each other your first bite of wedding cake. Take your time and savor the moment. Plus it helps with the pictures if you move slowly. You ready?”

Dean’s been thinking about this for a while. He’s a joker and he loves messing with the people he loves. And yet. He’s undecided on this point. Will he shove the cream pie in Cas’s face and make a mess. Good god, Cas would look good like that, Dean thinks impurely. That’s one custom that the Hunter has not informed his betrothed of. He’s been thinking he would surprise him and it would be so hilarious. But now in the moment, Dean was feeling soft and tender and loving. He was questioning that decision. Would it be unkind to blindside Cas like that? Dean had never given a lot of thought to whether or not he would be kind about something. But looking into the face of an angel who loves you will do that, he supposed.

They stood poised with the pie just in front of each other's mouths. The photographer had told them to freeze frame until she gave the word while she snapped and snapped away from several different angles. Dean couldn’t help focusing on Cas’s lips and anticipate licking wedding frosting off them. Maybe just a little extra dab, rather than a whole cream pie facial.

In the last second before the photographer gave the word. Dean settled that he would delicately feed his beloved, no matter how soft and un-Dean like that seemed. Later on in the hotel room, he could get more creative with the wedding cake-pie. He’d be lapping whipped topping off all sorts of things at that point. He could be patient.

“Aaaaand, go,” the photographer commanded. Dean gently brought the silk dream chocolate pie to Cas’s lips and…

The elder Winchester never saw it coming. Nothing out of the ordinary until the last millisecond and then… he was blinded by a faceful of cool smooth mush as Castiel smooshed the chocolate silk pie simply everywhere above Dean’s neck. Dean cleared his eyes with his fingers to look at the angel. His tone of mock betrayal, mixed with genuine surprise: “What the hell man?”

Castiel’s breakthrough grin couldn’t conceal his pride. “Sam taught me that. He said you’d think I didn’t know. Guess he was right” He chuckled.

“I was gonna go gentle on you but…” Dean took the pie in his hand, but instead of aiming for the angel’s face, he reached behind his head and streaked his pie filled hand across Cas’s hair.

“Why you…” Cas quickly wrapped his arm around Dean’s waste and pulled him in close, laying a huge smacker on his pie bombarded husband, utterly smearing their faces together in the whipped topping. The pictures were fantastic. But the embrace was phenomenal. After making out in pie in front of… well God and Everyone, they finally broke their embrace. Dean looked to Sam and said, “I’m gonna get you for this.” Dean yelled back, “you're welcome,” and gave Cas a thumbs up.

The husbands got new slices and took their seats, inviting the guests to help themselves. When everyone was distracted in the cake line, Dean pulled Cas out of public display and around a corner, pressing him against the wall, torso to torso. “I can’t wait to get you alone angel.” Dean said licking a bit of topping from Cas’s jawline.

“And I, you Hunter.”

“I think I’m going to retire from that,” Dean responded thoughtfully. “I've got everything I ever needed to find right in front of me.”


End file.
